When Love and Hate Collide
by BlondieBlonde
Summary: An AU story about Vegeta and Bulma's "get together". A little lovey kissy stuff but there shouldnt be anything really hardcore.
1. The BreakUp

_**Dare To Love**_

_**TimeLine: In between the three years before the androids came(Only in my story they don't get activated).**_

_**Summary: Alternate Universe. My idea version of an AU B/V fic. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta (wish I did though grins evilly), Bulma or any other of the characters in the story. I don't own DBZ either, I'm not making any money off of this so please don't sue me. But I do own the story line. As some people may find it hard to believe I actually thought of this on my own. **_

_CHAPTER 1_

"I HATE YOU!" Bulma shouted at the top of her lungs at the man that was standing at her door. He was holding a bouquet of flowers and she was holding a manila envelope.

"Bulma, what's the matter?" Yamcha asked as he stood there wondering what had set her off this time.

"I'll be damned if I'll explain myself to you. You bastard!" She threw the envelope at him and slammed the door in his face.

He flinched as the envelope flew by his head and landed on the concrete walkway behind him. He sighed as he picked it up and walked to his car. He got in the car and opened the envelope. When the pictures spilled out into his lap his eyes widened.

"How did she get these?" he asked himself as he looked at a color photo of him kissing a tall, pretty, blonde-haired girl outside of his apartment. Most of the pictures were of him with the blonde, Kali, but not all of them. A few others were of him with the various females he'd been with this past month.

He'd hoped Bulma would have never found out about them.

_Well,_ he thought, _I would never have been with them if she hadn't been so cold towards me. _

He knew deep in his mind that that really wasn't fair but he searched for any way to clear himself of guilt. And she had been distant since he'd been brought back to life.

He drove off thinking he'd come back in a day or so when she had calmed down.

Bulma stood in front of the door for a long time after she had slammed it in Yamcha's face. She didn't understand why he'd do that to her. Why couldn't she be acceptable?

She looked in the mirror that was beside the hall door. Her eyes were puffy and red from a long night of crying. The private detective she had hired had brought back the proof yesterday of what she had suspected for months.

Yamcha had been cheating on her for quite awhile it seemed.

Her slender body was wracked with sobs as the pain of rejection and her feelings of being unwanted pushed their way to the front of her mind. She dropped to her knees unable to stand against the barrage of sadness that had overwhelmed her. She buried her face in her hands.

This time it was truly over between her and Yamcha, and the thought of being alone again filled her with dread.

_Why can no one love me?_ She asked silently of the linoleum under her knees. _I thought he loved me._

"What are you doing, woman?"

She jumped at the sound of a voice so near her. She looked up at Vegeta who was standing almost over her. She had no intention of telling the arrogant Saiya-jin Prince anything concerning her love life. He'd probably laugh at her anyway.

"None of your business," she said and looked away from him. Despite her having just broke up with someone, she found Vegeta very attractive. Somehow over the few months she felt herself more drawn to him than she'd ever been to Yamcha.

He snorted and shrugged.

"Whatever, it's not like I care. You look like hell," he goaded.

He'd seen her fight with Yamcha from the second floor balcony that overlooked the hallway. He silently applauded her for finally ending it with the weak human. She deserved better.

She laughed suddenly at his assessment of her. "I feel like it." She sighed and stood up. "I suppose you're hungry?"

He studied her for a minute longer. She did indeed look rough. He'd really only said it to get her mind off that weakling. He didn't know why he felt the need to tease her the way he did.

He sensed, though, that she didn't want to fight with him now and he sighed in disappointment. Over the past few months, he'd become more aware of her than even he liked. For some reason, only Kami knew why, he'd been able to tell what sort of mood she was in just by thinking about her, even when he hadn't been anywhere near her. And that was scary.

"He doesn't deserve you." He stated flatly.

She looked at him sharply. "What business is it of yours?"

He shrugged. It was none of his business. He didn't even know why he cared.

He brushed past her and walked into the kitchen. He had no idea how to cook and everything in the fridge needed to be cooked. So he had to wait for the woman.

She stomped into the kitchen and glared at him. Right now she didn't feel like seeing or talking to any of the male population. Human or Saiya-jin. She punched in a few buttons on a machine and in the next few seconds her newest invention strolled in holding a tray of food. The robot sat the food down on the table and went back threw the door it had come in.

"There. Now just leave me alone." She walked out the kitchen door and to her room.

She lay down on the bed to try to get some rest. Sad thoughts swam through her head as she sorted out the events of the past few hours.

Vegeta watched her leave and frowned. He wondered how he could get her back to her normal self.

He thought about going up there to taunt her some more but he decided that would not help her so he left her alone and dug into the food on the table.

He told himself he wasn't concerned about her. And if his eyes strayed to the door, he told himself he wasn't waiting for her to return.

He finished his meal and started to walk out to his gravity room before he changed him mind and levitated up to her door.

She wasn't crying. His sensitive Saiya-jin ears told him that. Also, he could sense that she was just starting to get over being sad and anger replaced her sadness. He didn't question how he knew that. He just knew those things about her.

He opened her door and slipped inside. Her back was turned to him and she hadn't noticed he had come in.

"What's the matter, woman?" he asked, making her sit up and turn to face him.

"What are you doing in here?" she demanded. "Get out!"

He shook his head and scowled at her. "What's wrong with you?" The tail that had been cut off be Yajirobe had grown back one day when he'd been in the rejuvenation tank and it twitched behind him. Her infernal crying made him feel things he'd rather not feel.

"Why? You don't care. No one cares. I'm worthless. No one loves me now, nor will anyone ever." She put her head back down and started to cry.

"What are you talking about?" She wasn't angry that Yamcha didn't seem to want her. She was angry that no one seemed to want her.

He frowned and wondered why her thinking that bothered him.

He walked over to the bed and stood for a minute before sitting down on the edge. He awkwardly patted her back, trying to make her stop crying. He could handle when she was angry. As a matter of fact he said things and did things to make her mad at him. But he couldn't take her tears. At one time he would have laughed at her. But something deep inside him knew he couldn't be that cruel to her. Anyone els but her.

Even though he didn't understand or want to admit it, somehow they'd connected over the past year. She knew him better than anyone. Sometimes she'd sit and stare at him without realizing it. But those blue eyes of hers seemed to see right through him to his soul.

Her sobs subsided and she turned around to face him. She looked at him with such a surprised look on her face that he wouldn't have doubted if she'd lost the ability to speak.

Bulma knew she couldn't be feeling what she was feeling. She'd felt it before but now it was stronger and she thought she knew what it was. She wanted Vegeta.

Her subconscious laughed at her.

_She what you went and did Bulma. No wonder Yamcha didn't want you. If you hadn't been so cold to him he wouldn't have ran off with other woman._

She admitted to herself that she had been pushing Yamcha away for the past year and she realized that she was now looking at the reason.

Vegeta.

He was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. But it was more than physical attraction. She couldn't put her finger on it but the deep sadness she'd often seen drew her as well. She wanted to comfort him.

"I think you better go." She said as she realized what she'd been thinking. She actually been about to ask him to stay with her.

Vegeta looked at her, a searching looking in his eyes. His gloved hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Vegeta?" She was scared. Not of him, but of the feelings swimming through her right at the moment. "Please." She didn't know if she meant please go away or not. But between the two she knew she wanted him to stay.

He wasn't sure if she meant please leave or don't stop but he knew which one he wanted to do. And leaving was nowhere near to it.

He leaned down to capture her lips with his. She gasped and pulled back in shock.

He chuckled. She was actually speechless. "You should try that more often, woman."

She didn't know what he was talking about but she thought she should try kissing him more often. Compared to his harsh attitude his lips had been soft and velvety.

He leaned down and brushed her lips with his once more before standing up and striding out the door. He made sure he closed it before he went to train.

She stared at the door. Now what had made him kiss her? She didn't know but she wished he hadn't stopped.

Yamcha only kissed her after a date and usually it was on the cheek. They'd been together all those years and yet they had only kissed a few times. Lately it had been her fault, she had come to realize Yamcha was just not going to settle down.

She sighed. _Oh well, no use crying,_ she thought to herself.

She got up, washed her face and changed into better clothes then she headed out the door.

_I'm going shopping._

She figured she'd earned that. And it would get her mind off Vegeta.

Vegeta tried to train. But thoughts of _her_ swam in his head. He knew she'd been confused after he'd kissed her. Hell! _He_ was confused.

_Why would you do something like that?_ he asked himself.

"Dammit." He was too angry to train so he walked outside. He saw the woman get into her car and drive away.

_What's wrong with you? _he asked himself. _You're a Saiya-jin, why do you want to go after her? Why this sudden need to protect that frail pityful human?_

He walked into the house and sat on the couch. He saw the TV remote lying on the arm so he layed down and punched the button to turn on the tv.

Jerry Springer was on and he momentarily forgot about his problem with the woman as the weakling humans on TV squabled about the stupidest things.


	2. Wanting

_CHAPTER 2_

Bulma came out of the store's followed by at least five guys trailing after her carrying her purchases. She had them load them in the car, and then she left to go home.

On her way though she passed the ABC liquor store and decided tonight instead of thinking about her problems she'd drink them away. She'd never really drank more than a half a beer but tonight seemed like a good night to try and drown her sorrows.

She got two cases of beer and a whiskey, knowing she wouldn't be able to drink it all in one night. _Oh well, I'll need some for tomorrow night._

When she got home she walked into the kitchen and saw Vegeta sitting at the table eating his dinner.

"Where have you been, Woman?" He asked in spite of himself.

"Does it matter." She opened the fridge put in one case of the beer and sat down with the other in front of her. She popped the top with a bottle opener and drank half of it in a sip. She glanced sideways at Vegeta.

"You want one?" she asked. _No one should drink alone, I guess. _

He stared at her blankly. "Uhm..." He had never seen the woman drink alcohol before. "Sure." He caught the bottle she tossed at him and opened it.

They sat there for several long minutes, not a word was spoken as each of them thought about the days events.

After they had consumed three beers each Bulma was considerably tipsy, but Vegeta's Saiya-jin metabolism wouldn't let him get drunk on three.

Bulma giggled and waved toward the refridgerater. "There's more in there."

He wasn't sure if he wanted to get drunk but he didn't tell her that as he went and got the other case out of the fridge.

She took one and handed it to him for him to open. She had drank about half of it when her sudden statement made him jump.

"You know, V-vegeta I've always like you." Her words were slurred but his Saiya-jin ears allowed him to understand her clearly. "You've always been there for me." She started giggling uncontrolably at that. "But you haven't always been there. Have you?"

"No." he stated, downing his own bottle.

"Well, you're here now. That's what matters."

They sat in silence for about half an hour before Bulma stood up and walked over to him. He barely had time to register the fact that she was wobbling considerably before she sat down in his lap. His hands came around her back and steadied her.

She stared into his eyes and cocked her head. "I have alway like you Vege."

She brought her lips down on his and he stood up abruptly, still holding her in his arms, her legs around his waist. Lust and some other emotion he didn't want to recognize surfaced in him as he made his way to her bedroom. He shut the door behind him and leaned on it. He didn't think she'd appreciate it if her parents came walking into the kitchen to see them like that.

"Woman, you don't want to do this," he growled softly at her.

She was nibbling on his earlobe and blowing lightly in his ear. He shuddered at this Saiya-jin-like attribute and growled low in his throat.

"But Vegeta, it is what I want." She kissed the sensitive spot below his ear and flicked her tongue against the soft skin. Since she was only a human she couldn't know that the spot she was now carresing with her tongue was the place Saiya-jins marked their mates.

"You're too...drunk." Passion overloaded his senses and he could barely think straight. But he reached down inside his reserves and managed to push her away from him enough to gasp for breath. He held her at arms length and stared at her for several moment's and then turned away from her.

She stumbled back without the support of his arms and fell onto the bed. She sighed up at the ceiling and tried to hold in the contents of her stomach.

"Oh Vegeta..." She sensed his presence at her feet and lifted her head slightly to look at him. "I need some sleep. Thanks for tonight." She put her head back down dimly aware that he was lifting her in his arms and laying her the right way on the bed. She slipped into unconsciousness even as she felt him press a light kiss against her lips.

Vegeta walked to his room beside hers and sighing made his way to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower, and he could use another one of those beers. He tried to use the cold water to wash away the memory of her tempting and hot in his arms.

After he'd finally got to only a semi-aroused state he got out and slung a towel around his waist. He padded down to the kitchen and saw the whiskey bottle in the fridge. He grabbed it and the last two beers and headed back up to his room. After he had finished all of the alcohol he had a sufficient enough buzz to fall asleep without any unwanted dreams.

Bulma woke up to the pounding of drums in her ears and cotton in her mouth. The sun shining through her window right in her eyes was no help either.

She crawled out of bed on her hands and knees and managed to crawl to the bathroom before losing the contents of her stomach. She groaned and pressed a shaky hand to her pounding head. Pain shot through her head when she stood up to look at herself in the mirror.

She shuddered at what she saw. Her mascara was running and her lipstick was smeared slightly, her eyes had bags underneath them and they were red and puffy.

No wondered Yamcha didn't want her. She was disgusting.

She wondered vaguely what had happened last night and how she'd gotten up to her room.

She took a quick shower and headed down to the kitchen. The clock told her it was ten, way to late for her. She usually got up with the sun because that was when Vegeta got up and that was when he wanted breakfast.

She wondered how he'd managed today. Her mother had probably gotten up to accomodate the arrogant Prince.

She fixed some orange juice and got some aspirin and went to lay on the couch. Her work could wait. She had a massive headache.

"Woman!" His voice bounced off the walls of her skull and sending slicing pains through her whole body.

"Shh." She tried to gesture slightly that she had a headache but he didn't know the effects alcohol had on humans so he just frowned at her from his seat on the couch. She didn't even bother to ask why he wasn't training.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped.

"I have a terrible headache, Vegeta. So, please, be quiet today, hmm?" She sat down beside him on the couch and leaned her head back against the soft fabric.

"Sorry," he mumbled and went back to watching the show on TV.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, not wanting to break the wonderful silence but she was just to shocked not too. The one and only Saiya-jin no Ouji, saying sorry to her? It was unthinkable.

"What, woman?" he said gruffly. He hoped she wouldn't start in on him about being nice. He'd only said sorry because he knew she must have been in terrible pain if she hadn't lashed out at him for being so mean.

"Nevermind." She didn't want to start an argument, and bringing up the fact that he'd just been nice would definetly start one.

She leaned over and laid her head in his lap hoping he wouldn't throw her off. She needed his touch, although she'd never admit it to him.

Her eyes were closed, and Vegeta found himself staring at her perfect features. His eyes wandered over her face then beyond that to her silky blue hair, then even futher to gaze at her soft round curves. Her clothes couldn't hide the fact that she was perfect.

"Vegeta?" she whispered still keeping her eyes closed.

He grunted in response, to stunned by his reaction to her nearness to utter a syllable.

"Lay here with me please. My head hurts so much. And I'm still tired." She didn't think he'd actually decide to stay. She only asked because she was so tired and he was the only one she felt safe with now. In her sleep filled brain he was the only comfort she had against the feelings of sadness that threatened to wash over her when she was alone.

She couldn't be thinking straight. Why was she asking him this? What the Saiya-jin didn't understand was why he'd felt inclined to do just that. He blinked a few times then figured it couldn't hurt to take a nap, since he did feel pretty sleepy.

He didn't understand though, why he was going to sleep with her. He'd spent his whole first months here trying to avoid her. He'd hated her for bringing him back from the dead. When he'd been dead it didn't matter that he didn't like himself. Or the power obsessed person he'd become. He also couldn't deal with the way he'd died, crying. But when he was dead it didn't matter.

But even after he'd tried to kill her he'd been included in the wish for life. Why? Why didn't she hate him? He knew they fought alot, which was part of the reasons why he was attracted to her. She wasn't afraid of him. Everyone else was. Which was just the way he liked it. But he saw himself in her. Arrogant, self-sufficient, a princess in her own right.

He stood up taking her with him and made his way up to her room. After he put her down on the bed he slid in beside her and pulled her back to him. She fit perfectly in the circle of his arms and he groaned aloud when he realized what her nearness did to him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. He willed himself to ignore it and drifted off to sleep. He'd woken up that morning with his own kind of hang-over. He was more tired than normal and couldn't even think to do any sufficient training so he gave up on that. That must be why he couldn't refuse her. She'd asked him to sleep with her and he didn't want to say no. Although, sleeping was the farthest thing on his mind. He needed it. He needed to be with her. Although he couldn't fathom why. He didn't want to search those feelings, so he shied away from the thought.

Bulma slipped off into sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was exhausted, and not even the warmth of Vegeta behind her could make her stay awake.

Bulma woke up first. She gently twisted around to face the sleeping Prince and was shocked by what she saw. His face was devoid of any of the worry-lines she saw when he was awake. He looked like a little boy when he was sleeping and she realized this was what attracted her about him. He needed someone and she wanted it to be her. He needed someone to take away the loneliness inside of him that she'd sensed the first day he'd stayed with her here at Caps. Corp.

His eyes fluttered open and he frowned at her.

"Baka, woman. What are you staring at?" His voice was low and rough from sleep. But she thought it very sexy. She smiled, but then she thought his voice was sexy in his normal tone, deep and so beautiful. Just like him.

"Nothing, Vegeta." She slid closer to him and pressed her lips to his cheek, he tensed up as she knew he would. But he was just going to have to get over that.

All of a sudden desire entered his sleep fogged brain when she pressed herself to his body. He tensed up against the sudden urge to make love to her. But the woman seemed determined to make him falter.

Her mouth trailed down to the spot behind his ear. Instictively she knew that this part of him was one of the places that made him moan when she touched him there.

She reached over and behind him to stroke his tail. She was totally unaware however of the effect this would have on him and was startled when he growled low in his throat and flipped her on her back.

He stradled her hips and held her wrists above her head with one hand and his other hand trailed up her hip to settle in the curve of her small waist. He leaned down to capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss. His tail was intirely to sensitive for that kind of foreplay.

"Vegeta?" She whispered his name as his lips pressed against hers and parted them slightly when his tongue delved into her mouth to find hers.

Fire shot through her as his mouth blazed a path to the spot underneath her ear even as he wondered if that part of a human was sensitive, too. Bulma could have no way of knowing it but a small bite mark here would mark her as his forever. At least, it would have on Vegeta-sei.

She gasped when his tongue flicked out to stroke her skin. Vegeta smirked. So it was sensitive. He pressed his lips against her neck and bared his teeth. She squirmed under him slightly though and that small movement brought him back to his senses.

_You were not about to do that! _he berated himself for almost making a huge mistake. This was about primitive needs. Not the desire to be with her forever. Bulma was just there and he hadn't been with a woman since coming to this backwater planet. He did _NOT_ want a mate.

She ran her fingernails down his back and arched up into him. She didn't know what she wanted from him exactly but she knew she couldn't stand it that he'd stopped.

She felt him shift and slide off of her.

"Vegeta?" He was facing the door so she had to talk to his back.

"You don't want this. You just broke up with that weakling, but if I know you you'll be right back with him in a week." She wondered if she detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

He turned around and glared at her and she decided her ears must have been playing tricks on her.

"Bu-" She didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't planned on going back to Yamcha but then again she never did. But somehow she did always end up going right back out with him.

He smirked and walked out of her room and, she couldn't help feeling, out of her life.


	3. I wanna go out!

_CHAPTER 3_

Vegeta flew off into the sky and didn't stop till he'd traveled off of the continent. He landed on a little island he'd found just weeks ago.

_You are an idiot. STUPID!_

When he'd said that about her and that weakling, he had expected her to deny it. But she hadn't, and he wasn't about to sleep with her then have her go running back to _him_.

That would have hurt his pride more than he cared to admit.

He sat down on the white sand of the beach and look out over the great expanse of the ocean. It was beautiful here. He thought the woman might like it.

Then he shook his head.

_Okay, if you don't get her off your mind you'll go crazy_, he told himself.

He stood up and decided while he was out here he might as well try to get in a little training. He shadow boxed for awhile and finally after trying for the fifth time to concentrate on what he was doing he decided to give up.

He lay down on the beach and closed his eyes. The sun was just beginning to float down behind the deep blue of the ocean.

He wondered what the woman was up to. Probably working in her damned lab. Well, he was hungry. And he knew for a fact that there was nothing to hunt on this island. He'd go back home.

_The womans house,_ he corrected himself. _Not my home._

He looked up into the sky.

_I don't have a home._

Bulma sat in her lab working on her latest invention. It was well into the evening before she realized that Vegeta hadn't come to bother her about his supper.

She walked outside and saw that the sun was halfway down the horizon.

_Well if he's not hungry he can starve but I'm hungry._

She ran into her parents on the way inside.

"Bulma, dear." Her mother beautiful and empty headed as always ran up to her daughter. Obviously she was excited. "We're going away foa awhile."

Her father walked up behind her mother and smiled at his wife.

"Its a conference. We should be back in a few weeks." He finished loading up the car and Bulma watched as her parents drove off.

Her father was often called away to conferences at short notice so she wasn't really surprised.

She walked into the house and sighed. She heard the phone ring.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Bulma?" It was Chi-chi.

"Hi Chi-chi. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thought I'd call. Listen, Yamcha came by the other day." The hurt she'd been trying to supress resurfaced, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh?"

"Yes, he left something here. I wondered if you could tell him next time you see him."

"I...Well." She had to come up with a way not to see him anymore. She didn't love him but he had cheated on her. Which just proved to her that he didn't love her. And she didn't like being unloved.

"Bulma, are you alright. You don't sound to good." Chi-chi sounded worried.

"Chi-chi. Yamcha and I have split up for good," she said. Of course, these were words she'd cried to Chi-chi plenty of times before. Only this time she didn't feel so broken-hearted.

"Alright." Chi-chi didn't sound to worried about that.

"For real this time. Notice that I'm not weeping hysterically?" She sighed.

Chi-chi hesitated. "Well...Yes I had noticed that. What happened?"

"We just broke up." She decided that she didn't want Chi-chi knowing what Yamcha did to her. It hurt to much to even think about it.

"Do you wanna go out and do something?" Chi-chi always came up with a solution.

"They just opened up that new bar on the Strip." Bulma thought a night on the town with her best friend sounded like heaven.

"Bar hopping, huh? Okay, I'll come by and pick you up around six?"

"That'll be great Chi-chi. Thanks."

After she hung up she leaned against the wall. It was going to be harder than she thought getting back out into the real world. Not that she'd really ever been in it. She'd always been with Yamcha from the time she'd met him in the desert.

An unwanted image of Vegeta rose in her mind. She remember how sweet and vulnerable he'd looked asleep. She smiled. She'd never thought Vegeta could look so cute.

She'd always thought him very handsome.

She groaned when she thought about his very seductive mouth against hers.

She pushed off of the wall and rushed up to her bathroom. When she got out of the shower that she had desperately needed, she wrapped a towel around her. After she made sure it was tucked securely under her arms she walked into her bedroom and to her vanity table.

She was at least going to look good tonight. No use in going out and looking frumpy.

She fixed her hair, applied a little make-up and, after dabbing on expensive perfume she headed into her walk in closet. She took on of the capsules of clothes she bought yesterday, clicked a button and threw it in front of her.

When the smoke cleared she picked out a thigh length, form-fitting, strapless black dress. It had a small slit up one side and stopped just shy of reaching the black lace thong panties she'd worn.

She laughed at the image she presented in the mirror. She spun around and glanced at every angle, making sure the dress would have the desired effect. The dress would definetly send off the easy sign. But tonight she didn't care. No one wanted her? Well. She'd make them all want her.

She dug through the boxes and found the little black purse.

She was ready to go, and it was six o'clock now.

She walked out of her room and straight into a wall of hard muscle.

"Wha-?" She looked straight into the darkest, most sinful eyes she'd ever had the privelege of seeing. She knew those beautiful eyes. Vegeta! What was he doing here?

"Well." His dark gaze, one brow cocked up, took in her dress and he stared at her body so long she wanted to squirm away from him.

He couldn't look away. Not even if he'd wanted to. That dress was way to provocative for him, or anyone, not to notice.

And he did notice. Noticed the way it hugged her breast and the way it showed off her perfect legs.

"Vegeta?" He looked up into her sky-blue eyes and his breath caught in his throat.

His fathers voice mocked him from the resesses of his mind.

_You're worthless. You can't even control yourself around a weak human._

He knew he should leave. Turn around and go back to that damned island. Away from her. He told himself that and had a million more reasons he should go. But right now he didn't want to listen to them. Not when she was dressed like that. And not when she was breathing so hard her full breasts pulled the fabric of her dress tight across them.

He heard her soft gasp as he bent down to capture her lips with his. He placed his hands out of temptations way by placing them palms flat against the wall by her shoulders. He intended this only to be a kiss.

He groaned when she slid closer to him and put her small hands on his shoulders.

He thought he heard a bell in the back of his mind but he chose to ignore it.

"V-" He knew she was about to speak so he pressed his mouth against her more firmly. He didn't want her to talk.

Bulma knew she should make him stop. When the doorbell started sounding she had started to tell him she had to answer the door. But then he'd pressed closer against her and she'd almost sank to her knees when his tongue delved inside her mouth.

She couldn't ignore Chi-chi anymore though when she heard her voice calling from the front hallway. Apparently she still had her key to the Briefs' house.

"Bulma? Are you here?"

Vegeta must have finally decided to ackknowledge Chi-chi's present because he groaned and punched the wall beside her, cracking the wood. He stepped back and turned his back on the stairway that Chi-chi was now climbing. He hung his head and his breath was ragged. No better than her own she realized.

She plastered a fake smile on her face and faced Chi-chi when she topped the stairs.

"Oh Bulma there-" She glanced past Bulma and saw Vegeta standing with his shoulders braced against the wall. His back to her.

She glanced at Bulma and back at Vegeta then back to Bulma. Her eyes widened a little but she didn't say anything. She just smiled faintly at Bulma and tried not to growl at the Saiya-jin No Ouji. She could barely conceal the fact that she totally and completely hated the Saiya-jin.

"Are you coming?" Chi-chi managed to get out as civilly as possible.

"Can I freshen-up first?" Bulma asked in a whisper.

Chi-chi nodded and walked downstairs.

When Chi-chi left Vegeta turned around to face her. He didn't want her going anywhere. He wanted her to stay with him. Although, he'd never admit that to her.

She shrugged. "I can't stay in this house," she tried to explain. "I'll go crazy. And don't be around when I come back. Please. I plan on being drunk and I don't want to do anything I might regret."

So she'd regret sleeping with him, huh?

He tried to act like that didn't bother him.

He scowled at her. "Where are you going?" He hadn't meant to ask that but now that he had he might as well know.

She shrugged her slender shoulders again. "A bar. 'The Cats Meow'. You can come," she offered hesitantly. She didn't want him to but she was sure he wouldn't. He didn't care about her. He didn't want her and she didn't need him.

He sighed. No he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be here. He wanted her to be here. But he was above begging so he just turned away and walked down the hall to his room.

Bulma watched him go, silently, despite the fact that her heart yearned to call him back. Her heart told her she should tell Chi-chi to forget it. She did want to stay with him.

But she needed this. If she didn't go out and do something, if she stayed in this house a minute longer she might find herself totally in love with him instead of only halfway.


	4. You Knew It Was Coming!

_CHAPTER 4_

Yamcha couldn't believe it. After his 'break-up' with Bulma he'd been spending his nights in this new bar. A place where he could forget about her. But now, she danced into his vision and he didn't know if she was real or not.

He took in the way she was dressed. She had never dressed that sexy with him. Oh she wore clothes that showed off her perfect figure. But he'd never sen so much of her skin bared. Except once, in the desert. But that didn't count in his mind. She'd grown up from a pretty girl to a breathtakingly beautiful woman.

He was sitting on the platformed dining area and saw her right when when she entered. She sat with Chi-chi at the bar and was now laughing. She ordered her drinks and surveyed the bar.

She didn't know what she was looking for. Or even if she was looking for anything. But she knew the minute her eyes collided with his it had been a mistake to come here.

How could she think for a minute Yamcha could be pining for her. He hadn't even loved her.

She smiled seductively when she noticed that his eyes couldn't hold her gaze for long and kept sliding down her body. Maybe this had been a good idea. Show the bastard what he was missing.

"Chi-chi, I wanna dance. Hold my spot, k?"

She walked up to the hottest guy she could find and flirtily asked if he wanted to dance. He immediately accepted and she stepped into his arms.

He held her close to him and she kept sliding Yamcha glances from underneath her lashes. She was startled when her dance partner stopped suddenly and looked behind him.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy, shorty."

_Shorty?_ Bulma didn't belive it. But standing behind the man she'd been dancing with was a very grouchy looking Saiya-jin. He looked at her and she couldn't help but stare back at him. He had changed from spandex to black jeans and a white shirt under a black jacket.

"Woman. I-"

Without waiting to hear another word from him she stepped into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. His arms automatically went around her and he glared at the man she'd been dancing with. The man held up his hands and walked away.

A slow song blared over the speakers, Bulma thought nothing could interupt her in the circle of his arms, and they danced until the song was over.

She was a little disappointed when he pulled her off of the stage and into a dimly lit corner of the place. She loved the way they fit together. Loved the way he'd held her so close to him. Loved the way he smelled when she was so close to him. But then he kissed her softly and she decided that this interuption wasn't a bad one.

"Excuse me!" That one was.

Vegeta turned around slowly to face the cause of his everlasting irritation. Yamcha. He glared at the man and growled at him. That sound alone should have made the taller warrior back down.

Yamcha knew what it was like if Vegeta decided something ought to be exterminated. He'd been at Kia's place too long after Vegeta had killed him on Namek, and though he had no desire to go there in the near future he wasn't going to let _him_ be Bulma's payback against himself.

"What do you want, Baka?" Vegeta demanded.

"I would like you to take your hands off my girl." Yamcha didn't think Vegeta would want to actually fight over a human woman, so had much more confidence in himself than he probably should have.

"Not yours anymore," Bulma stated from her place behind Vegeta. And if Yamcha didn't know any better he'd say that Vegeta was actually trying to _protect_ her.

"Bulma, we can work this out." He tried to sound reasonable and calm but the truth was, Bulma had never really wanted to end their relationship and everytime he came back they'd be the same again. Her assertion did little to ease his worry. Of course he didn't want to get married right then but he'd always thought him and Bulma would settle down one day together.

"Hey you heard her, Baka-boy. She's not settling for a weakling." Vegeta stated.

Yamcha glared at him. "So she's settling for a killer?" He shook with what some might see as anger. Vegeta knew better.

Vegeta grinned. Obviously Yamcha was thinking about his own death. Vegeta didn't care. He still wanted Yamcha dead.

"Yamcha. Go away." Bulma sighed and looked at him with a bored expression. Actually she was far from bored. She wanted to high-tail it oughta there. With Vegeta in tow, all the way to her house and up to her bedroom.

"But Bulma-" She knew that expression. He was gonna start his damned begging. Something she'd always hated.

She couldn't take it this time so she opted to just walked out of the bar. But not without taking Vegeta's hand first to make sure he came with her.

"Could you fly us home?" She asked as they stepped into the moonlight.

He wondered what the rush was. Her eyes were suspiciously bright and she kept snaking glances at him.

"Yes." She put her arms around his neck and he picked her up and flew toward her home.

He landed in front of the house and she rushed inside, holding his hand and dragging him after her. When he realized her destination happened to be her bedroom he grinned.

"Come on, you slow man." She tugged him into her bedroom without turning on the lights. When she was near the bed she turned to him and smiled.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"What made you come tonight?"

He snorted. "Boredom."

She smiled. He knew she didn't believe that anymore than he did. But he couldn't say it outloud. He couldn't tell her how much he needed and wanted her. That was beneath him. Wasn't it?

He tugged her closer and she stepped into his arms. She loved that he didn't tower to much over her. She never could stand to look up at Yamcha. She tilted her head sideways and looked into his dark eyes. They were dark, contemplative. She wondered what he was thinking about.

_I wonder if he misses his home._

"Vegeta?"

"What, woman?" He sounded agrivated.

"Do you miss your home?"

He scowled at her.

"Woman, if talking is what I came here to do I'd be talking." He captured her lips with his own and she melted against him.

The night seemed to last forever for Bulma and in the first light of dawn with Vegeta sleeping beside her she knew she was in love. Vegeta might never love her but she would love him. She smiled and snuggled up to her prince and yawned.

"Vegeta, I love you," she whispered as she closed her eyes and let sleep carry her away.

As she drifted into sleep Bulma heard a whisper make its way into her fog filled mind.

"I love you, too, Woman."

_**NOTE: Ive decided to extend this story. Chapter five will be up shortly. Thank You. DIXIEBLONDE**_


End file.
